Un précieux souvenir - Introduction
by nanaluffy
Summary: Cathrina est une jeune serveuse de vingt ans qui se retrouve malgré elle dans une folle aventure. Elle se retrouve dans un équipage de pirate afin de retrouver ses souvenirs oubliés seulement son passé n'est pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.
1. Introduction

Bienvenue sur ma page, moi c'est Nana, voici ma premiere fiction, soyez exigeant avec moi et surtout j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture à vous et Merci.

Cd Nana.

Titre de la fanfiction :

Un précieux souvenir.

Résumé :

Cathrina est une jeune serveuse de vingt ans qui se retrouve malgré elle dans une folle aventure. Elle se retrouve dans un équipage de pirate afin de retrouver ses souvenirs oubliés seulement son passé n'est pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

Description :

Langue : Français

Type/Genre : Aventure, Comédie, Romance et Drame

Personnages : Cathrina (pp) Jack, Ikito, Cross, Eric = oc. + Equipage de Barbe blanche (et peu être plus tard l'equipage du One Piece)


	2. Prologue

Je ne me souviens plus de mon passé, je me suis dit que mon avenir sera aussi sombre que mon passé mais j'ai changé d'avis lorsque je les ai rencontré, ils étaient tous ceux qui me rester, C'était ma familles et je les ai pourtant perdu à cause de ma faiblesse. Nous avons tous perdu contre le destin ce jour-là, si seulement je pouvais les revoir rien qu'une fois...je... Ils sont tous mort... - des larme sans fin coulait sur mes joues - je t'en prie... vient m'aider... Jack... je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux plus me souvenir... je veux tout oublier...Pardonne-moi...


	3. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: ce sont mes clients!

Pov Cathrina

Je ne me souviens plus de rien, le dernier souvenir étais quand j'avais 8 ans, se un jour où il neigeait lorsque Éric et Cross m'ont pris sous leurs ailes et m'ont en quelque sorte adoptée. Mais 2 ans plus tard ils me laissèrent sur l'île "verte", on l'appelle ainsi car il y a beaucoup de verdure, Cela fait maintenant 10 ans que je vis ici.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans je travaille dans un restaurent au centre-ville ou la plupart des pirates viennent manger, évidement je suis bien entrainée et au point pour me battre, mon père adoptif Cross m'a tout appris.

C'était un jour comme les autres, jusqu'aux moments ou des pirates entre dans un vacarme pas possible. Je me dirigeai vers une table pour prendre commande.

-Cathrina: «bonjour, bienvenu puis-je prendre votre commande ?" - "l'un des pirates prit la parole »

-pirate: «oui alors je vais prendre ça et ça..." il était grand, musclé, torse nu, brun, enfantin mais trop mignon. Mais dans son dos il avait un tatouage qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Son ami, lui était blond avec une chemise ouverte qui laissaient voir son torse nu musclé, mais sa tête avait la forme d'un ananas. Il regardait son ami avec calme et dit :

-blond: «dit Ace t'a de quoi payer?" il le regardait et lui sourit, son sourire voulait dire "non mais toi oui".

Cet Ace, avait un trou noir à la place du ventre. Mais ... Ace... Ace... au point ardent... de la 2ème flotte de Barbe Blanche ! Et donc l'ananas doit être surement Marco de la 1ère flotte. J'en avais vu des pirates mais jamais qui appartenait à l'équipage de barbe blanche, ils ont l'air innocent et pourtant ils font partie de la flotte de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Pov Marco

-Ace: «j'ai faim ! »

-Marco: «il y a un restaurant là"

Nous nous sommes alors mis en route direction le restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'un homme apparut, propulsé dans les airs, il était couverts de blessure et d'après sa tête c'était le pirate Antoine Under dont la prime était de 110,000-B. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça, on vit alors une jeune fille avec une robe noir courte et un tablier, sûrement une serveuse, avec des cheveux long violet presque rose, des yeux couleur or, un grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil droite, des formes correcte, tout simplement belle. Et elle lui dit calmement :

-"je t'avais prévenu si tu veux te battre c'est dehors».

Après ça elle retourna dans le restaurant, nous la suivons et nous nous sommes installés à une table et Ace affamé commanda.

Après qu'elle se soit éloignée Ace me chuchota.

-"ta vue la serveuse, elle nous regarde depuis un moment tu crois qu'on lui plait ?"

-Marco:" hum... c'est surtout qu'elle se méfie de nous, après tout on est des pirates «dit-il en la regardant.

-Ace: «dit ce que tu veux mais moi je vais lui parler « dit-il tout en se levant

-Marco: "Ace attend"

-Ace: "Quoi ? T'es jaloux?"

-Marco: "Mais non" je lui attrapai le poignet, pour éviter qu'il parte et lui dit en montrant du doigt, «regarde qui s'amené la marine ... reste tranquille tu veux"

Pov Cathrina

La marine! C'est rare dans ce restaurant car il y a toujours des pirates, et ils boivent beaucoup trop à mon gout et à mon avis ils vont tous finir bourrés.

Je l'avais prévue au bout d'une demi-heure la plupart des hommes du resto étaient complément bourres - ah. Les hommes... perdu dans mes pensées sur les hommes, une sensation très désagréable me parcourue, une main sur les fesses je fis un bon en arrière et de toute mes forces le frappa, au bout d'une seconde le resto qui était bruyant devient tout d'un coup calme .Et tout le monde nous regardaient c'était un peu gênant, ce qui ne m'avais pas empêché de lui crier dessus. Cependant l'homme s'énerva, prépara son point pour me frapper. Les pirates de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche réagirent, ils étaient prêt à m'aider mais ce fus inutile car d'un geste rapide une main attrapa celle de l'homme pour l'empêcher de me frapper. Cet homme était grand, brun avec des yeux vert et sur le cou une cicatrice, plutôt bel homme. L'homme de la marine qui avait osé toucher mes fesses fus surprit puis s'écria :

-Soldat de la marine: "Vice-amiral Katai Mikoto !"

-Mikoto: "Un peu de retenu, tu fais honte à ton uniforme" C'est avec un regard noir et méprisant qu'il lui dit ça.

-Soldat: «Pardonnez-moi vice-amiral, et veuillez me pardonner pour ce geste déplace mademoiselle «il s'inclina devant moi. Le vice-amiral regardait la salle des yeux et s'arrêta sur deux pirates. Ace et Marco et celui-ci s'avança vers eux avec un petit sourire narquois tout en répliquant calmement mais avec une expression de dégout..

Pov Ace

-Mikoto: «tient tient... les gosses de Barbe Blanche qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

À cette approche les pirates du resto étaient en garde prêt à riposter au moindre mouvement suspect il eut un long moment de silence puis je lui répondis sèchement mais avec petit sourire.

-Ace: "tu ne vois pas qu'on mange là ?"

Il pose son point sur la table et il affirma :

-Mikoto: "Je vais devoir vous emmener, des types aussi dangereux que vous je me dois de vous arrêtes au nom de la justice." en disant cela il leva sa main qui se transforma en une patte de tigre.

-Ace : oh un Zoan ?

-Marco : oui, on le surnom le tigre d'émeraude. » Fit il en transformant ces bras en flamme bleu.

Nous étions prêt à contre attaquer mais une ombre nous stoppa net. C'était la belle serveuse de tout à l'heure.

- la serveuse: «stop, ces hommes sont mes clients tant qu'ils seront dans ce bar je ne vous laisserai pas les emmener donc s'il vous plait aller régler vos problèmes ailleurs !

Voilà pour le 1er chapitre. :)

Et un grand merci à ma meilleure amie de m'aide car sans elle ils auraient tellement de faute d'orthographe et autre que vous seriez prête à vous arracher les cheveux.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2.


End file.
